


Fragments of a Weapon

by natandsteve



Series: Fragments of a Weapon [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, But this was inspired by Infinity War Music Score, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I hurt myself too, I'm Sorry, Marvel - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thanos Snaps, romanogers - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natandsteve/pseuds/natandsteve
Summary: Thanos snaps his fingers during the battle in Wakanda, Steve faces a loss close to his heart. A loss that isn't just Bucky.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Fragments of a Weapon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Fragments of a Weapon

“You… You should’ve gone for the head” the purple giant growled, voice full of pain and anguish. He genuinely believed he was doing the right thing. A universe in perfect balance. A grateful universe. But who could ever be grateful for what the monster was capable of.

Weakened, Thanos still possessed enough strength to use his gloved hand to snap his fingers and fulfill his personal mission of wiping away half of all life in the universe, effectively winning the war he’d set off.

The sound of the metallic snap echoed across the battle field. They knew instantly they had lost. The warriors and soldiers who didn’t even witness the act knew they had lost. They could feel it in their bones. They could feel it in the pits of their stomachs. They could feel the life being sucked out of the universe. Snuffed out like a candle’s flame.

“What did you do?!” Thor roared at Thanos as stormbreaker was still lodged deep within the Mad Titan’s chest. But before the God of Thunder could receive an answer, the mercenary disappeared before his eyes in a cloud of blue energy at the hand of the infinity gauntlet. He was gone.

“Where’d he go?” Steve asked, exasperated. He clutched his side tenderly as he made his way over to his teammate along the treeline. “Where is he?” he began to look around, a panic was starting to set in for the usually calm and collected avenger.

“Steve?” A familiar voice called out. He was inspecting his metal arm as it was beginning to break up into fragments.

Steve turned to look at his long-time friend in fear as he slowly disappeared before his eyes. Turned to dust.

All across the battle field, friends, families, loved ones disintegrated into nothingness. Wanda, Sam, T’Challa, Groot… they were all fading and Steve couldn’t do a damned thing about it.

Then it struck him.

Nat.

Where was she?

Oh God, please no…

The star-spangled man ran to the last place he’d seen her, after Thanos had sent her fragile body soaring across the wooded area. “Nat?! Natasha!?” he called out, fear gripped him like a vice until he heard her small cry for help. She was under broken tree trunks, body being crushed by the weight.

“Steve- I’m here…” but her voice didn’t sound the same. Natasha’s instincts were kicking in. Something was happening, a crack of thunder could be heard overhead. They had lost, she knew it.

“Hey, I’m here, I’m-“ he grunted as he began to rip apart the make-shift prison that Thanos had confined her to. She was bloody and bruised, a small gasp escaped her lips.

“Steve-“ she began but her words failed her. She reached up to cup his cheek to try get his attention off the trunks and onto her eyes.

“Natasha, you’re going to be fine, you’re-“ that was when he noticed her hand was no longer cupping his cheek. A touch he had longed to feel for so long, and had only recently been privy to after the events of the accords. The two avengers had been together, they had been together in more than one sense but none of that mattered right now. What mattered was that he would never feel that again. Her delicate white palm had begun to fade. She was dusting too.

Steve refused. He wished that he could stop it. Reverse it. Save her.

He pulled her body out from under the rubble of the bark and onto his lap. He looked down into her glassy eyes. Her petite figure was starting to fragment. She was terrified, and yet at the same time she was the picture of serenity.

“No... Nat...”

“It’s okay... I..” her body was almost completely gone now. “I love you…”

* * *

Dust, that’s what was left. Nothing but dust and her weapons. When it comes down to it, that’s all she’d ever thought she was. _Nothing but a weapon_. He’d heard her countless times in the training room, she’d mutter phrases to herself, they’d fire her up or break her. She always thought she had no place in the world. Maybe that’s why she was calm when her end came. Finally, the weapon could be laid to rest.

Natasha Romanoff was not a weapon. She was his best girl.

Steve punched the ground as he turned over. It was a hard punch, leaving a hole in the mud beside him. Tears shook his body as he tried to come to terms with the calamity of what had occurred. It wasn’t just Natasha who had died, it wasn’t just Bucky who had died, it wasn’t just a part of him that had died, half of all living creatures, gone.

She was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> :( okay, I'm back.   
> One shot that I imagined late last night after a rewatch of infinity war, I may do a follow up if this gets some love. 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe x  
> \- yours, nat <3


End file.
